


It Never Hurts To Try

by iloveromance



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: Convinced that she had absolutely no chance at a relationship with Finn, Alicia is taken aback by an unexpected visitor. Alternate ending to the episode "Wanna Partner?"
Relationships: Alicia Florrick/ Finn Polmar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	It Never Hurts To Try

It had been a long time since she had been so enthusiastic abbot something. Not since Will- Her breath caught in her throat and the familiar ache settled in the pit of her stomach. Why must the memory of him always be at the center of everything? Didn't the Gods or whoever was in charge up in heaven know that thinking about Will Gardner and remembering how much she and Will loved each other always led to heartache?

But lately she'd been thinking about something else. About someone else. She'd never imagined herself being attracted to Finn Polmar, but there it was. He was a friend, and a good friend at that, but she never dreamed there could be more… until lately.

It wasn't on impulse that she'd asked him to partner with her in the new law firm she was creating. There were a million reasons why he would have been perfect. First of course, he was her friend and he had helped her tremendously after Will died? He was smart and knew just as much about the law as she did. Together they would have made an amazing team.

So when he showed up at her apartment unexpectedly one night, she couldn't contain her excitement. "I've been looking at office spaces online and I've found some great options. If we don't want too much space we can get one fairly cheap and-."

He wasn't smiling. "I can't keep doing this."

"Well that doesn't sound promising."

"I mean it, Alicia. I can't keep doing this. I'm through."

"I-I'm sorry. You can't keep doing what?"

"This….Us."

"I'm sorry?"

"We push and pull and try to ignore or deny whatever it is that's going on between us and I-I just can't."

The familiar ache crept into her chest; the one that always appeared when she had her heart broken. She was all too accustomed to it. But she was doing her damndest not to let it show.

"I-I see. But Finn? We don't have to ignore it. We can-."

"I know. But I'm sorry."

She sighed deeply. It was a lost cause and they both knew it. She should have known it from the start. "I'm sorry too."

"I've gotta go."

"Right."

He opened the door to let himself out and then smiled at her from the hallway. "Bye."

She nodded and then shut the door. Alone in her apartment, she thought about all of the relationships that she'd had; the ones that had worked and the ones that failed. Peter, Will… She stared at Will's picture and her eyes welled with tears. When was she going to get a break?

She leaned against the table and chided herself; "Stupid… Stupid…" She shuddered to think that Will might be looking down on her telling her that he thought she was stupid as well. He certainly had reason to.

But then there was a knock on the door. A crazy sense of hope filled her and she smiled. Eagerly she crossed the marble floor ready to greet her visitor. When the door opened she nearly cried. He stood there smiling at her.

"Finn… "

"Yeah, it's me."

"I can see that, but-."

"I was wrong."

"About what?"

"I think that maybe I can do this."

She laughed and brushed away tears as he moved closer to her. It was oh so easy to kiss him and wrap her arms around his neck. And it was even easier to keep kissing him. When the kisses were broken, she drew back and smiled.

"I think I can too."

Later as they sat on her couch, she rested her head against his shoulder. She looked up at the heavens and smiled.

"Thank you, Will." She said silently. "I'll return the favor someday."

She snuggled against Finn, ready to begin the rest of her life.

THE END


End file.
